


Getaway Car

by Rory_writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Criminal AU, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Funny, If you find this fic it is a miracle, It is a gift, M/M, Mechanic!Andrew Minyard, Mentions of a blowjob idfk, Organized Crime, POV Andrew Minyard, Partners in Crime, enjoy, i hate tagging things, just have this, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/pseuds/Rory_writes
Summary: Andrew is a mechanic, and a very good one.He can also see through lies before they're even told.So who does Neil Josten think he is? Bringing a car to him, wrapped in lies like it's nothing.And maybe it is nothing, but that smile sure is something and Andrew is not here for something.Idk guys. It's an Andrew POV. If you like it, that's great, if you don't that's fine too.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this fic it is a fucken miracle. Hello, thank you for clicking and getting this far. If you like it, then have a look at my other fics bc they're better lmao.

Andrew wiped the back of his wrist on the bottom of his nose to scratch it, the back of his wrist the only part of his hands not covered in grease and oil. He only had one more job to do that day before he could go home and shower, and thank god it was going to be an easy one, he just needed to change the alternator belt on a Maserati. He’d not been at work when his receptionist had taken in the car, but apparently Mr. Josten would be happy to pick it up tomorrow morning which meant Andrew hadn’t rushed to work on it.  
“I’m heading off Andrew!” The young blonde said, waving from the door between office and garage. Andrew nodded in her direction before bending back down over the hood of the yellow Mini Cooper.  
“Oh, Mr. Josten rang, he was wondering if he could pick up the Maserati at seven tomorrow?” She asked.

“Sure Laura, I’ll ring him and let him know,” Andrew said. He’d hired a receptionist so that he wouldn’t have to talk to clients, but he wasn’t going to make her stay behind for a single client. Andrew may be an impossibly irritable and permanently scowling man, but he wasn’t unfair.

“Thanks boss, see you,” Laura said, closing the office door. Andrew spent ten more minutes on the Mini before it was finished and he closed the hood, leaving it where it was to be moved in the morning when Old Lady Carma came and picked it up. He went into the office, checked the front door was locked and found a sticky note with N. Josten’s number attached to the phone. He dialled and the phone was answered by a female.

“Neil Josten’s phone, how can I help you?”

“Are you Neil Josten?” Andrew asked, surprised enough to detour from the plan of 'tell Neil when to pick up the car and hang up the phone'. The female laughed, but it sounded overly polite and definitely fake.

“No, no. I’m Mr. Josten’s PA. I just take his calls for him and pass them on when necessary,” she replied. Andrew supposed that was fair, he didn’t like dealing with people either, and Neil’s car was expensive enough that he could clearly afford a personal assistant.

“I’m Andrew Minyard, the mechanic with his car, I was just ringing to confirm he can pick the car up at seven tomorrow, my receptionist will have his keys,” Andrew told her.

“Wonderful Mr. Minyard, thank you for calling,” she said. Andrew hung up on her, he’d done his job. Andrew went back into the garage to fix the Maserati. What Andrew hadn’t expected to find under the hood was an oil leak, a flimsy radiator cap, and the air-conditioning belt needed replacing. It probably needed the air-conditioning to be re-gassed as well. Andrew wondered if the beautiful black car had ever seen a mechanic before it broke down, and the fact that it had broken down was hardly surprising. He was going to have to come in and talk to Neil in the morning about booking in an entire day to do the repairs, and to give the car a full service. With that sobering thought in mind, Andrew packed up for the day and went home to his cats.

***

Laura looked surprised to see Andrew so early, he usually came into work at eight instead of seven when she started, taking in the cars for the day before people had to get to work.  
“Good morning, Boss,” she said cheerily. Andrew waved her early morning exuberance away and poured himself coffee from the pot in the back room. After he’d downed the contents of the mug with more sugar than was normal, and enough milk that most coffee drinkers would cringe, Andrew went back to the front desk and sat on it, arms crossed.

“I need to have a word with Mr. Josten about his car, he’ll need to book it in for some repairs and a service. He clearly doesn’t look after the thing,” Andrew explained when the caffeine hit his veins. Laura decided that was enough of a reason for Andrew to be in so early in the morning and returned to her computer screen to tend to the emails.  
At thirteen past seven, the bell above the door signalled someone had arrived and Andrew slid from his desk to turn around. The man striding into the room was a few inches taller than Andrew himself, with wavy auburn hair tousled from sleep, a pillow crease still in his cheek, and the strong smell of caffeine that followed him into the room suggested it was straight black coffee in his takeaway mug.

“Sorry I’m late, I skipped my run to get here this morning and apparently that renders me useless. Routines huh?” The blue-eyed man said. Andrew immediately despised him.

“Or just fitness junkies,” he said. The man, who Andrew presumed was Neil, smiled at that, which Andrew hadn’t been expecting. Neil clearly was a runner; his legs were lean and defined and Andrew couldn’t help but notice them under his shorts. His arms were also muscled, his shoulders and waist narrow and trim, his _everything_ flat and lickable. Andrew didn’t resent the thought, but knew better than to say it aloud or let it show on his features.

“Are you not a fitness junkie?” Neil asked, gesturing at Andrew. Andrew didn’t look down, but he knew what he’d see if he did. He may be short, but he was buff and broad and his biceps were flexed from crossing his arms.

“No,” Andrew deadpanned.

“He eats more ice cream than anyone I’ve ever met,” Laura offered, but the phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. Andrew turned back to look at Neil. He didn’t look like he made a lot of money. He was just wearing plain shorts and a tie-dyed tee shirt, the coffee wasn’t from a boutique café, and the phone in his other hand had a shattered screen. Andrew was curious about the scars though, the ones all down his arms that looked like they weren’t self-inflicted like Andrew’s own, and the burn under his left eye a near perfect circle and juxtaposed to the four slim lines on his right cheek. Who was this man, and why did he have a PA and a Maserati?

“And I probably drink more coffee than anyone you’ll ever meet, we all have our vices,” Neil said with a smile that made Andrew want to punch him in the mouth. Or maybe kiss him. Bite his lip? Andrew decided not to say that his vices were more self-destructive than ice cream, but it was none of this man’s business that he smoked.  
“You don’t talk much, do you?” Neil said, and Andrew decided he’d like to definitely punch him.

“Your car needs more than an alternator belt change, which I’ve done,” Andrew said in response, picking up the job invoice from the desk. He turned it to show Neil, pointing at the list of required jobs that needed doing. Neil winced looking at the recommended repairs and sighed, sliding his phone in his pocket so he could card his hand through his hair.

“Is the car going to blow up if I drive it today?” Neil asked. Andrew narrowed his eyes at him.

“Not necessarily, but I wouldn’t recommend it,” he said firmly. Neil’s lips twitched in a smile.

“But it won’t kill me if I drive it today?” Neil pressed. Andrew resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“It won’t kill you, but I didn’t get time to do a full inspection so I can’t make any promises that it will last the day,” he said. Neil shrugged.

“I’ll take my chances then, I have a few important meetings today so I need my ride. Can I bring it in tomorrow morning for you to do all the stuff?” Neil asked. Andrew, again, had the conflicting urge to punch him, and then Neil blinked his eyes and the long lashes swept against his high cheekbones and Andrew wanted to shove him against a wall and kiss him. This man had no business being this attractive and this irritating.

“You can, Laura will finish up,” Andrew said, handing her the invoice to finalise and book Neil in, turning on his heel to the garage.

“Wait, Mr. Minyard?” Neil said. Andrew stopped at the doorway and turned, eyes narrowed. “I’m Neil by the way, nice to meet you,” he said, eyes not subtly roving Andrew up and down. “Really nice to meet you.” Andrew didn’t warrant this with a reply, just left the room to tinker with the cars that customers actually gave a shit about.

Andrew was loathe to admit that he couldn’t get the short, arrogant, careless blue-eyed bastard out of his head all day. He was feeling equal parts resentment and intrigue towards him, which just made him wish that the Maserati would break down on him today to knock that sexy, smug smile off his pretty face.  
Andrew threw the wrench he’d been using into the toolbox and clenched his fingers into fists. _Fuck that stupid car. Fuck Neil Josten. Fuck this day._ Andrew wasn’t even sure why Neil had gotten so under his skin. Why did the fucker have no survival instincts? If a mechanic says your car needs to be fixed, then you, an ignorant asshole, should let him fix your damn car. Andrew wasn't a liar, he wouldn’t just say their needs to be repairs to make more money. That car was a risk to the environment, to spectators, to fucking Neil.  
“Hey Andrew, a tow truck is pulling in!” Laura called from the office. Andrew groaned. Which one of his useless customers had gotten into an accident this time? He stalked to Heather and stepped around her to look through the glass front of the shop and felt his lips curve in a satisfied smile. The Maserati was on the back of the tow truck and Neil Josten was climbing down from the cab in his tie-dyed tank top and a shit-eating grin on his face. Andrew pushed open the front door and crossed his arms beside the truck.

“Hey Minyard,” the tow trucker said, nodding at him.

“Hey man, just drive it straight in,” Andrew said, jerking his head in the direction of the open garage door.

“You got it,” the trucker said, beginning the somewhat complicated process of letting the car off the back of his truck. Neil stood next to Andrew to watch.

“Well, I probably shouldn’t have driven it today,” Neil said. Andrew ignored that in favour of impassively watching the car get lowered. “It started smoking and overheating on my way back from the meetings,” Neil explained. Andrew didn’t care, he’d be able to find out what was wrong when he got in the engine.  
“I know you’re probably closing soon, so I can pick it up tomorrow afternoon? Or even on Monday because tomorrow’s Friday…”

“I close in an hour, you can pick it up tomorrow. I’ll have Laura call you when it’s ready,” Andrew said, watching the Maserati get driven into the workshop.

“Thanks!” Neil said. Andrew looked at him then, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s my job,” he said in a bored down. Neil smiled and shrugged with one shoulder.

“Still, thanks.”

“Whatever,” Andrew said, turning to walk back into the office. He felt Neil’s gaze on him until he disappeared into the workshop. Andrew eyed the Maserati before turning his back on it to finish the Toyota he’d been working on before he got interrupted.

It only took Andrew twenty minutes to finish that job and he went over to the Maserati to do a proper inspection and find all of its faults and damages. After half an hour, Andrew had catalogued an alarming number of repairs to do. He went into the office as Laura was gathering her things and she looked a little startled to see him.

“Everything okay, Boss?”

“Yeah, you go, I just have to sort some stuff out,” he said, waving her away. She said goodbye, grabbed her cardigan and left, locking the door behind her. Andrew pressed the button on his keys and heard the workshop roller door close before booting up his own computer in the office and creating an invoice for Neil and getting an estimate for how much it was going to cost. It wasn’t cheap, and on principle and because Andrew was a goddamn professional, he’d need to ring Neil for permission before doing that amount of work on his vehicle for that total price. He could leave it for Laura to do when she got in at seven, but a glance at the clock said it was one minute to five, he may as well just get it done. He dialled the number from yesterday and the same young female’s voice answered.

“Hello, Neil Josten’s phone, can I help you?”

“It’s the mechanic again, can I speak to Neil?” He asked. There was a small pause and Andrew waited, toying with a pen on his desk.

“Neil isn’t here right now, he’s gone for a run, can I take a message?” She replied. Andrew rolled his eyes, of course the fitness junkie had gone for a run, how dare he miss his evening exercise after missing his morning exercise.

“No, I’ll have my receptionist try in the morning,” he answered her and hung up before she could reply. Andrew put the pen back in the mug on the desk and switched his computer off, ready to be done with the day, and nearly missed the knock on the glass door. Nearly. He looked up and did a double take when he saw Neil standing there in much the same outfit, just with shorter running shorts on and sweat dampened skin, neck and hair. He was carrying a plastic shopping bag and he looked a lot less arrogant, and a little more uncomfortable. Andrew stared at him for a long moment before going over and unlocking the door, opening it wide enough to stand in the way and not let him in.

“Hey,” Neil said, looking sheepish.

“My clients don’t make a habit of visiting me four times in two days,” Andrew told him. Neil shrugged with one shoulder.

“Most people are probably scared of you,” he mused. That made Andrew smirk.

“Probably,” he allowed. “And you’re not?” Neil touched the burn on his cheek with the tips of his fingers and shook his head.

“Nah, hot blonde guys with perpetual scowls don’t scare me, even if they are convicted criminals.”

“It was juvie, not Alcatraz,” Andrew said, tilting his head to the side and pretending to ignore the fact that the pretty boy had called him hot. “You searched me?”

“I did, I was curious,” Neil agreed easily.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. “Your car is going to take a whole day of work and cost a couple grand to fix.” Neil waved that away and proffered the bag to him. Andrew stared at it, wanting to look inside, but not wanting to give Neil that satisfaction.

“Why aren’t you scared of me? You searched me, you know what I did,” Andrew mused.

“I’m sure you had your reasons,” Neil replied. The look on his face suggested he knew more than just the aggravated assault charges that had landed him in juvie, or the incident where he’d beat four guys nearly to death and landed himself on court ordered medication when he was seventeen. Andrew wondered if he knew that he’d killed his mother, although that was impossible because only his twin and his cousin knew about that and this man was nothing to them.

“You should be scared of me, I could cut the brakes on your car and make it look like an accident," Andrew told him. Neil laughed and Andrew stared hard at him so he knew he wasn’t joking. It wasn't until Neil stopped laughing and shrugged did Andrew realise Neil knew he wasn't.

"Are you going to?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. _Does this man have a death wish? What the fuck?_

"I haven't decided yet," Andrew told him.

"Well, you let me know when you've figured that out," was Neil's easy reply.

"You'll be the first to know." Neil laughed again and held the bag between them towards Andrew, clearly assuming Andrew had grown more comfortable and would take the item. Andrew rolled his eyes and yanked the bag from his grip, looking into it. Two pints of ice cream and two plastic spoons.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Ice breaker? Peace offering?" Neil said, his cheeks a little pink as if he was suddenly embarrassed. Who knew, maybe he was.

"Why?" Andrew asked. He hated asking why, he liked already knowing the answer to things, and this stranger was an enigma. A problem Andrew wanted to solve.

"Maybe it's just an excuse to talk to you," Neil said quietly. Andrew narrowed his eyes at him.

"You already noticed I don't talk much," Andrew pointed out. Neil flashed a smug grin at him.

"You seem to be doing a good job of it now," he said. Andrew wanted to slap him. No, he definitely wanted to kiss him. Andrew scowled to keep the thought from registering on his face and stepped away from the door, holding it open with his foot and letting Neil in. They sat in the two armchairs in the corner that customers could sit in while they waited for their cars, and Andrew took one of the pints of ice cream, choosing the overly chocolate marshmallow creation. Neil looked content with what turned out to be a peach and mango sorbet. They sat in silence while they opened their sweets and left the rubbish in the plastic bag, and then Neil started talking. He told Andrew what he did for work, what his meetings had been about, why he had a personal assistant, his love for running and Exy. He spoke about his best friend Kevin Day who Andrew had heard of because he was a famous sports commentator that annoyed the shit out of Andrew most evenings when he drove home from work. He even offered an explanation for the scars on his cheek. Everything he said was a lie.

“You really do not talk much,” Neil noticed after a long while. Andrew flicked him a bored look and swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

“Is everything you say a lie?” He asked. Neil wasn’t able to hide the surprise that flickered across his face, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Nobody else can tell when I’m lying,” he said. Andrew was mildly impressed that he didn’t try to deny it.

“I’m not everyone else,” Andrew said.

“No, you certainly aren’t,” Neil said, voice flirtatious. “I’m not scared of you, and you can see through my lies. This sounds like a promising start to something.”

“This,” Andrew waved his spoon to indicate the two of them, “is nothing. And second of all, all I’m hearing is that I’m an angry, violent human being and you’re a pathological liar. How is that a promising start to anything?”

“You have to admit it’s interesting,” Andrew pressed. “Everyone is scared of you, except me. Everybody believes me, except you. Gotta mean something, right?” He asked. Andrew stared impassively at him for a long moment, wondering if it would hurt to bite his lips and run his fingers through his hair. He supposed he’d taste like the sorbet, which wasn’t Andrew’s preference but…

“It’s ‘gotta mean’ that it’s time for you to go,” Andrew decided. Gesturing with the spoon at the front door. Neil smirked and popped the lid on his sorbet.

“Do you have a freezer here I could keep this in? I’ll grab it when I pick up the car,” he said. Andrew scowled, but grabbed the container, put the lid on his own, and went around the back to put them in the freezer. When he returned, Neil was getting to his feet.

“Speaking of the car,” Andrew said, “it’s going to cost a couple grand to fix.”

“No worries, you said that already. Just make it work again or whatever, I’ll cover it when I pick it up.”

“What are you, a drug dealer or something?” Andrew asked him. Neil’s grin was cruel, but the dangerous flash of his eyes was exhilarating.

“Or something,” he said. “I didn’t learn anything about you today than I didn’t already know.”

“Am I supposed to care?” Andrew asked, eyeing him. Granted, he was a little curious about this lie from head to foot. A pretty, pretty lie. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a truth, if you give me one in return.” Neil considered this for a moment before holding his hand out for Andrew to shake. Andrew looked at it for a second, heart racing at the idea of touching anyone voluntarily, but he eventually shook it.

“You go first,” Neil said.

“I hate you,” Andrew told him. Neil smiled and shrugged, still holding Andrew’s hand.

“I already knew that, try again.”

“I’d blow you,” he said. Neil’s smile grew wider, but he shrugged again.

“I knew that too,” he teased. Andrew pulled his hand away and stepped into Neil’s space.

“I want you to leave,” he said deeply. Neil quirked an eyebrow and took his own step closer so they were toe to toe.

“I thought you were supposed to be telling me the truth, because that was a terrible, terrible lie,” he said quietly. Andrew stared into his eyes and refused to say anything else. Neil smiled at him, small and sweet, and stepped out of his space. “It is time for me to go, Andrew, but I will be back tomorrow. Maybe you will have a truth for me then. But for now, I shall give you a truth on credit,” he said. Andrew waited. “I brought my car to you because I know you’ve dealt with stolen cars in the past. Be careful, okay?” he said. Andrew rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. It had been painfully obvious for the better part of the evening that the car was stolen.

“I already knew that, try again,” he mocked.

“I’d blow you,” he said, backing out of the room. Andrew felt the hot pull of arousal in his stomach, watching as the criminal left his office.

“Tomorrow,” was all he said.

“Tomorrow,” Neil agreed, the door closing between them.


End file.
